


Haikyuu!! Oneshot Book

by KiPPerTHEDog13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiPPerTHEDog13/pseuds/KiPPerTHEDog13
Summary: Just a bunch of short one shots spanning a wide variety of characters from Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Josai, and a few members of other teams; includes the managers of Karasuno. Most of the one shots I write do not follow the canon story but a few of them are based on canon events. Also, not all relationships in this work are exclusively romantic.





	1. Kageyama Tobio X Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, sorry if it's not that good or if the characters are ooc but I just like Haikyuu!! and writing for fun

You were sitting in the Karasuno volleyball gym like always. Your eyes capture every movement of the team's practice. You've been coming to these practices since your friend Daichi joined the team in his first year. You were a big fan of volleyball even though you never played officially. It was a very fascinating sport to you, no time limit, no contact with the opponent, a true team sport. Boys' volleyball peaked your interest especially because you found boys' teams to be stronger and more competitive than girls' teams.

The practice has ended so you get up from where you were sitting to help clean up like you always did. You head over to help a specific member of the team with dark hair and a scowling face. 

"Hey Tobio, you were great today!" You cheer as you put your arm around his shoulders. Kageyama jumps at how suddenly you appeared. Out of all the first years, you liked to mess with Kageyama the most. He was always so easy to tease and you found his reactions quite cute. You also found his competitive spirit and love for volleyball very endearing. 

"So, Kageyama, you're coming to my place today, right?" You ask him, dangerously close to his face. Kageyama tries to look away as he mumbles a quiet "Yes." You've grown very close with Kageyama this past year and have made it customary to go to each others' houses to study, eat, or just plain hang out. "Cool, then let's go as soon as we can!" You happily respond to Kageyama's confirmation and help get the net down in the gym. When everything is finally cleaned up, you link arms with Kageyama and drag him outside to begin the walk to your house. 

The sun is setting outside and you begin to hum as you walk, still holding onto Kageyama's arm. Kageyama is a little less satisfied with how quickly you pulled him out of the gym. "I'm still in my practice clothes, (y/n)." He complains with the usual scowl on his face. You turn to him and smile as you say "It's fine, you can just change at my place. I still have clothes of yours  from our last sleepover." Kageyama just grumbles quietly to himself and you giggle. A few minutes later, Kageyama glances back at you to notice you're facing forward again. Your smile is slightly illuminated by the sunset and Kageyama is momentarily stunned. He quickly looks away, hoping you didn't notice him staring.

The two of you finally reach your house and you both enter without a second thought. You think to yourself as you wait for Kageyama to change. You actually really like Kageyama but are not sure how to go about the topic of going from a friendly relationship to a romantic relationship. Honestly, you don't care what you are to Kageyama as long you get to be around him but sometimes you want to mean more to Kageyama. "I'm done, (y/n)." Kageyama calls out to you. You break out of your thoughts and smile brightly at him as you call back "Finally! I swear you move slowest when your changing out of your practice clothes, do you briefly turn into an old man or something?" Kageyama quickly denies that he moves that slow when he changes and you just laugh.

You both start eating dinner together, sitting on the couch in your living room, but you notice Kageyama isn't really eating. "Something on your mind, Tobio?" You ask. He stays quiet for a moment before he sets his plate down on the coffee table and  asks "What do you think of the others on the team?" "I think they are all great people, of course." You respond automatically. "But they don't hold a candle to you Kageyama." You speak sweetly. Kageyama almost growls "I was being serious, (y/n)." "I was, too." You set your plate down and move closer to Kageyama. "I found a lot of great friends on the Karasuno team but I spend the most time with you out of all of them." You speak looking him in the eye. Kageyama looks up at you "But you don't like anyone on the team more than me, do you?" Your only response is to stare at him. Kageyama, believing your lack of an answer to be bad, looks away and quickly says "Don't answer that, it was a stupid question. I don't care if you like anyone more than me anyway." Kageyama suddenly notices how close you've gotten while he was talking. As he looks up at you, you lean in for a kiss.

The kiss is short but sweet. As you pull away, Kageyama puts a hand to his mouth as he blushes. "Why..." He asks in a daze. You smile sincerely as you answer

"You looked so cute that I could only think to kiss you."    

 

 


	2. Hinata Shoyo X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy sleeping easy on the back of a girl who complains about his weight, yet still carries him. That is the picture of true friendship.

_"This idiot. Why I am taking care of such an idiot?"_

You continue to question yourself as you head to your current burden's household.

" _Why do I still hang around this guy? He causes me nothing but trouble!"_

Just how many times have you carried this guy home? If you had a penny for every time you carried him home, you would be a millionaire. 

_"That ain't such a bad idea"_

You think over being paid for your usual services to the boy currently resting on your back. It's quite amazing how long you've been doing this for him without even thinking of getting something in return. This boy gets himself into trouble because he never thinks before he acts. It's like he moves on pure instinct. Why, the events leading to this very moment are enough proof for that statement. 

Just an hour ago, the shorty on your back was playing in a scrimmage as part of practice for his club. He went overboard, like usual, and ended up running straight into a wall in order to keep the ball in play. His team were able to score thanks to his save but he ended up knocking himself out with the reckless action. And so, now here you were taking him home so he could rest and heal for the next day. Even while obtaining such an injury, this guy will never stop going to those practices.

_"Him and his volleyball obsession"_

You've known Hinata Shoyou for a very long time, long enough to know his absolute passion for the sport known as volleyball. He gives his all into improving himself as a player, growing better and stronger every day(but unfortunately not taller). He's faced a lot of hardship as he continued this sport but he never gives up, and he uses every mistake he makes as a chance to learn. You're honestly fascinated by how quickly he has evolved as a player and enjoy watching his team's matches, despite not being a big fan of the sport. You are often amazed by how hard working he is towards this game and fully support him as he plays. Though, you do wish he would care a little more about himself than the ball. He really makes you worry for his health.

   _"You can't keep playing volleyball if you don't take of yourself first, dumbass"_

You have finally reached his house and enter the same way you have for years now. You greet his mom as you walk the familiar path to his room. You lower him onto his bed and once he's comfortably settled in you sit down, prepared to look after him for a while. This routine has been going for so long you can hardly remember a time without it. As you look at Hinata resting peacefully, you think back to your earlier thought of being paid for this routine you do for him. You smile.

_"Nah, I don't need any money for this"_

Watching him grow, admiring him doing what he loves, just being around his enthusiastic self is payment enough for your actions.

_"Yeah, all I really need is to be by his side"_

Seriously, who's going to care for this hyperactive athlete if not you? 

 

 


	3. Kiyoko Shimizu X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of the past year as you're about to enter a new one with your beautiful girlfriend

January 2

You had decided to take a walk with your dog to enjoy the snow and begun thinking about your new year's resolution list.

_"Let's see...I could try to call my grandparents more often...it wouldn't hurt to get out more instead of staying inside all day...maybe cut back on the junk food...focus a little more on studying...I'd really like to find a cute girl to date..."_

That last item on your list suddenly felt like a top priority. 

_"Yeah, I just want to find a cute girl to hang around with! It counts as a resolution, being around a cute girl would definitely make me a better person..."_

You smile with your newfound goal in mind. As you are filled with resolve, the most beautiful woman you have ever seen in your life walks past you like a goddess. You nearly break your neck as you turn your head to keep her in your sights. 

_"And I think I just found the resolution I was hoping for..."_

As you're distracted, your dog becomes tired of standing still for too long and sprints forward, causing you fall on the sidewalk.

 

 

February 14

_"Holy Guacamole, I can't believe I'm doing this..."_

The woman of your dreams that you had first seen at the beginning of the year actually happens to attend your high school. You have come to know her as Kiyoko Shimizu, although you have barely held any conversations with her. It's not that you don't want to, it's just really hard to keep focus when such an angel is speaking music to your ears. It is now the proclaimed day for love and you have decided to participate in the cliche tradition of giving chocolate to your beloved. However, anonymously leaving a heartfelt confession and candies in a shoe locker seems to be a lot harder than you thought. 

_"C'mon, she won't even know it's you! She just needs to feel appreciated, right? Although she probably gets plenty of these every year...well, maybe your's can catch her eye, right?"_

In a sudden burst of courage, you leave your note and gift in Kiyoko's locker and immediately flee to your own locker hoping no one saw you. 

_"Jeezus, I feel like I just ran a marathon..."_

As you try to wait for your heartbeat to slow down, you open your own shoe locker and spot a bag of chocolates with a note attached to it. You are confused once you see it.

_"Did they put it in the wrong locker?"_

You check the note and are surprised to find it addressed to you.

_"So then it's a prank?"_

You read the letter inside. It's written in the most beautiful script you've ever seen.

Dear (y/n),

I know you may not know me that well but I share many classes with you. I think you are just as sweet as the chocolates I've made for you and I hope you enjoy. I'd really like to get to know you better as this year goes on.

Happy Valentine's Day

Sincerely, K.S.

_"KS? What does that stand for? Who wrote this? I don't think this is a joke...well whoever they are, they're extremely adorable"_

Thank goodness you were too dense to figure out the writer of this note or you might've fainted from sheer happiness.

 

 

June 25

You've finally been able to reach a good friend status with the girl sent from heaven and are excited to spend time at the beach with her. You arrive at the same time as her and the rest of your friends. You spot Kiyoko laying under the sun wearing the sexiest and cutest bikini and you just can't keep your eyes off of her. Yet, you do notice you are not the only one affected by the sheer beauty before you. Feeling a boiling sense of something that is totally not jealousy, you pick up Kiyoko into your arms and take her into the ocean, away from the unwanted prying eyes.

Kiyoko is surprised at your actions at first but then begins to tease you. "Did you really have to keep me from tanning just to have me all to yourself?" In response you face the other way, totally not blushing as you mutter a small "...maybe..."

Kiyoko giggles at the cute pout you're making and proceeds to spend the rest of the day having fun with you.

 

 

October 30

"So what are you going as this year?"

Kiyoko asks about your costume as she lays beside you on your bed. You've really been getting closer to Kiyoko and have been finding more things to love about her. Finally you have built up the confidence to try taking your relationship to the next level. 

 "I was thinking we could go together as something." You answer casually. Kiyoko looks at you questioningly. "What did you have in mind?" You smirk as you say "Well, I could be the partner of the most beautifully stunning woman on earth if you just go with me as yourself, do you agree?"

Kiyoko's cheeks get filled with a little bit of color.  _"Holy Crabcakes, how does a girl like this get even cuter?"_

"Did you just indirectly ask me out?" She almost mockingly asked. You have never been so sure of yourself as you say "Yes, I did. What do you say?" Kiyoko smiles as she answers "I would love to."

Throughout the Halloween party the next day, every time someone asked about Kiyoko's "costume" you kept changing the name to to things like "My Personal Goddess", "The Guardian Angel of My Heart", and plenty of other cheesy, endearing nicknames to the embarrassment of Kiyoko.

 

 

December 25

"Hey babe, could you come to the kitchen for a moment?" You call with a mischievous smile on your face. Kiyoko heads to the kitchen but as she reaches the doorway you meet her there and preparedly exclaim "Oops, look there's Mistletoe!" Kiyoko looks up and finds the seasonal plant hanging above your heads. You lean in close to her face with a smile on your face hoping your plan to get Kiyoko to kiss you actually works. However, your scheme had not prepared you to handle the absolutely soft, warm, perfect pressure of Kiyoko's lips on your cheek and you stood frozen in place even after she removed contact. You were a complete statue besides the steadily rising color to your cheeks. Kiyoko begins to worry as it seems you're not breathing.

"Um, (y/n), are you okay? Please, speak to me!"

 

 

January 1

As the clock strikes midnight, you start the new year with a soft kiss to your lover. You pull back slightly and gaze into her eyes as you whisper "I hope to enjoy every moment of this year with you, Shimizu." She only smiles as she whispers back "Me too, (y/n)."

 

 

 


	4. Kenma X Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stand Kuroo's party so Kenma comforts you

You were invited by your good friend Kenma to come to his best friend's birthday party. For his 18th birthday Kuroo has rented out this beach house that could hold all the people he had invited. You guess he just decided to go all out on his guest list this year. Knowing how many people were going to be there made you hesitant to go but you knew Kenma would be just as uncomfortable and would prefer to have your company so you accepted his invitation anyway.

Finally, you stand before the party's location and it was worse than you thought. Music was blaring obnoxiously loud and almost as loud were the chattering/yelling of the people inside and outside the house. Food and drinks were already spilled and strewn about the beach. What seemed like an endless amount of strangers were somewhat intimidating to you as they talked and laughed in large groups. You haven't even entered the house and are already thinking of just heading home. 

 _"Gee, isn't this going to be fun?"_ You think sarcastically to yourself. You take a deep breath and head inside to go find Kenma. 

You struggle a bit as you have to force a path through the crowds of people dancing, standing, or whatever but manage to get  to the backyard where there are considerably less people. You look around a bit and are immediately relieved to see a certain boy sitting by himself not too far from the snack table and eyes glued to his phone, probably playing some game. You take a seat next him, not sitting too close to invade his personal space, and patiently wait for him to finish the current level he is on before greeting him. "Hey, Kenma." Kenma looks up at you briefly and responds with a small "Hi, (y/n)" before he returns his gaze to his phone. It may seem like Kenma is merely dismissing you but the fact that he actually looked up and replied to you is more significant than most people would think. If it had been anybody unfamiliar to Kenma he probably would have said something along the lines of "What is it?" or "Not now" without taking his eyes off of his game or maybe even completely ignored the person without giving a reply. His generally bored attitude may rub people the wrong way but he's just not that interested in making pointless small talk with people he hardly knows. You're kinda the same way sometimes so you easily accepted this side of Kenma and didn't let it phase you when you first met him. You have a lot in common with Kenma in regards to how you interact with most people. 

Like Kenma, you mostly just like to be left alone in the comfort of your room or at least with a friend somewhere you hang out often. A beach house you've never been to before with tons of strangers is not really your idea of a fun night out but at least Kenma is here. 

Speaking of him, you haven't really spoken much and your conversations with him contain a lot of gaps between responses but it's not awkward. You and Kenma don't want or need to keep talking the entire time you spend together. Just being beside each other is honestly enough for the both of you. Suddenly Kuroo comes up to the both of you and starts talking really loudly.

"What the hell are you two doing by yourselves? It's a party, your supposed to get out of your comfort zone!" Kuroo complains. "Just coming to this place is already miles out of my comfort zone." You blatantly respond and Kenma nods in agreement. Kuroo is unsatisfied with your response. He begins to stand straighter as he says "Since it's my birthday, you have  to do what I say, right? So I order you two to get off this bench and go talk to people besides each other." 

"Your birthday does not mean you can just boss us around to do whatever you want." You reply. "Come on," Kuroo whines, "this is what you two do whenever you're at one of my party's: You both silently and lazily sit in a corner somewhere, ignore anyone who tries to talk to you, and make sarcastic and insulting comments about me until you can leave. That is possibly the worst way to spend any party ever." 

"I'm sure I can think of a thousand worse ways at the top of my head." You respond coolly but Kuroo won't give up. "Look, I won't ask too much of you, (y/n), but can you please just try to be a normal teenager for like five minutes?" 

You think it over for a bit and reluctantly agree, hoping this will stop Kuroo from annoying you the rest of the night. Kuroo smiles and excitedly starts pulling you away by the arm. "Finally! Let's grab a drink with some people inside." Before resigning to Kuroo you quickly say "I'll be back soon" and Kenma nods in response. 

Kuroo pulls you all the way towards the kitchen and introduces you to some of his classmates. The majority are girls and as soon as he starts flirting with them, you wonder about why he even bothered bringing you along. And then you find out why.

"Hey, (y/n), these girls' have been asking about you all evening, mind entertaining them for bit?" Kuroo suggests with two girls standing behind him that are staring you down. You feel a little uncomfortable under their hungry gaze and hope five minutes comes sooner than later. Kuroo leaves you alone to go talk to some of his other friends so the girls step closer to you which causes you to take a step back in response.

"So, (y/n), how come we haven't been able to talk to you before now?" One of the girls asks with a sultry voice. She stinks of beer. "I just haven't been mingling much." You mutter quietly, not liking the smell of alcohol. "But it's a party, don't you want to have fun with anyone?" The other one says, holding onto your arm causing you to tense up. "I actually plan on leaving soon so could you please let me go?" You're very protective of your personal space and shake off the girl currently pressing into your arm. "Ugh, lame. You need to loosen up a bit, here." One of the girls offers you her beer. "No thank you." You respond quickly, thinking she already drank from that cup. "Come on, it's not going to kill you so just drink away, you stiff." The girl practically shoves the drink in your face but you still deny. Suddenly, you're drenched in beer. 

"Oops," one of the girls giggles, "I feel so clumsy right now but the look on your face was so funny right now!" The other girl also begins to laugh at you and you are just about ready to go home. You try to leave but the girls each take one of your arms to stop you. "Where are you going? You can't keep wearing that wet shirt." The girl on your left whispers dangerously close to your ear. "I can help you with that." The other says as she begins lifting the hem of your shirt. In a brief panic you elbow the girl trying to take off your shirt.

"What the fuck!" The girl screeches as she pushes you away. She starts holding her nose and the other girl goes to comfort her. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The other one yells at you and you just feel like running away. So you do.

You run all the way outside to your car and almost leave but then you remember Kenma. You want to be with him right now. You call him and he answers pretty quickly. "Yes, (y/n)?" "Can we just ditch this party and hang out my place?" You ask. "Sure." Kenma answers. He notices your strained tone of voice and meets you outside fairly quickly. You both arrive at your house and you feel relieved as you step inside the familiar space. 

"Why is your shirt soaked through?" Kenma asks as he walks inside. "Someone dumped their drink on me." You begrudgingly answer. Kenma takes off his hoodie and offers it to you. You accept it without a second thought and change quickly. You go to turn on the TV in your living room to some movie you both like as Kenma goes into the kitchen to get you both drinks.

"Here." Kenma hands you a drink as he sits on the couch right next to you. You thank him for the drink and comfortably settle closer to Kenma so that your knees are touching. About two hours later, Kenma leans his head onto your shoulder and falls asleep. You smile at the action and eventually fall asleep leaning into Kenma.

Some may have fun meeting new people or hanging out in large crowds but you and Kenma can only be satisfied by each other. Nothing makes you more comfortable than having Kenma by your side.

 


	5. Iwaizumi Hajime X Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to keep busy but sometimes you need someone to keep you from getting your plate too full. The reader does have a relapse of insanity.

 

You are in the middle of your final period of the day, foreign language. That doesn't seem too bad but what most people don't know is that you take Spanish AP for your final period and it is much more difficult than your average foreign language class. 

"I will need you to hand in your 3 page essay on the music of Brazil by Monday. Class dismissed." The teacher was right on time with the bell and everyone rushed to put their things away, with you being the quickest. You have volleyball practice to get to right after school ends and you're always in a rush to get there early. After all you are the captain. 

You reach the gym 15 minutes early, panting because you ran. You get changed right away and begin to put in the poles yourself. Ten minutes later some other members of your team arrive and you immediately order them to help you set up the nets and get ready for practice.

It's five till practice officially starts and while everybody else is warming up you look over the practice plan for today. Since your coach couldn't come today as captain it's your responsibility to run it. Suddenly the start of practice comes before you know it and you're coaching and encouraging your teammates to work hard while doing so yourself. 

 

* * *

 

After practice ended you and a few others start putting things away. Finally you are the last one out of the gym locking the doors and turn around to surprisingly see one of your best friends, Iwaizumi Hajime, waiting for you. 

"Hajime, I'm sure your practice ended ages ago, why didn't you leave before me?" You ask exasperadly. You are always the last one out of the gym and you know Iwaizumi is out of practice before you so you get a bit upset thinking of making him wait for you. Despite your distress Iwaizumi merely shrugs his shoulders as he says, "I like walking with you. If you really feel that bad about it then just hurry up so we can go home already." You quickly hurry to his so as not to waste anymore of his time. 

You walk side by side in silence. While you're already thinking about finishing your math homework, Iwaizumi is carefully watching you out of the corner of his eye. Besides the usual dark circles under your eyes and the pencil marks on your fingers from writing so much, he spots a new bruise on your arm. Looks like you really pushed yourself in practice. Iwaizumi sighed a bit and it caught your attention. 

"What is it?" You turn to ask him. Your tired look is a lot more noticeable now. "I was wondering if I could come over to maybe spend the night." He said hoping you would allow him so he could take care of you. But you only frowned as you responded "I'm sorry but I'm going to be swamped with work this weekend." Iwaizumi still insisted that he would come over to at least keep you company. But your frown only deepened. "Don't be silly, who wants to come over to a friend's house when they're busy studying?" "I wouldn't want to come over to anyone else's house when they're busy studying." Iwaizumi quickly responded. Yet you only scoffed at his answer. "You'd only be bored with me. but if you really insist on coming over could you call first so I could prepare-"

"You don't need to set anything up when I drop by." Iwaizumi interrupts you. "I want to come over so I can enjoy your company." He admits honestly. Hearing him say he enjoys your company makes your heart skip a beat and so you finally give in. He does want to genuinely spend time with you after all. "Fine, come by when it's most convenient for you. I'm for damn sure not leaving my house for the next few days."

* * *

 

It's Saturday night and Iwaizumi is free to come visit you. He heads over as soon as he can arriving within minutes since you both live in the same neighborhood. He uses the key you gave him to come inside and closes the door behind him. "(Y/n)" He calls out but he doesn't hear a response. Expecting this he heads straight to your room and is unsurprised to find you passed out at your desk with your head resting on your history textbook. Trying not to wake you Iwaizumi carefully carries you to your bed and tucks you in.

 Iwaizumi gets lost in his thoughts after he's covered you in your bed. He knows that you love pushing yourself to be the best but he gets really worried when he constantly sees you so worn out. It's fine to challenge yourself but it's not healthy to try to accomplish more than what can handle. You are always striving for perfection with everything you do and that is part of the reason why Iwaizumi admires you so much. Your unending effort inspires him to work hard in things he loves such as volleyball, you keep him motivated to push past any obstacle no matter how difficult. Though it can be one of his main sources of concern, Iwaizumi is glad you have such a strong drive to achieve excellence in your life. 

Iwaizumi leans over you and pecks you slightly on the forehead, hoping you have sweet dreams in your long needed rest.

* * *

 

It's Monday and you feel like death. You're like the equivalent of a zombie, living dead, pale flesh, moaning painfully, limping slightly as you walk. You hardly got any sleep last night but at least you finished work for all of your classes today. It takes every bit of determination inside of you to stay awake until you nap at lunch. Then you do your best to last through the rest of the day. Even at practice people ask if you are okay but you only smile and say you're fine. Iwaizumi has been concerned about you the whole day and finally expresses it to you as you walk home together. But you only laugh as you try to assure him your fine. Yet your baggy eyes and limping walk say otherwise. Iwaizumi is so persistent to watch over you that day that you have no choice but to allow him to. He makes sure you take breaks in between work loads and even does some of your chores when your not paying attention. You try to scold him for doing work saying chores are not for a guest to do to which he only responds. "You're right, chores are not for a guest but I am not a guest. I am your best friend." Hearing this you couldn't think of any response and even though you felt a bit guilty for letting him help you so much you were secretly grateful to have someone who would do so much for you.

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed by and it is Friday once again. And once again you feel like death. You stayed up all night completing an assignment for English and are only awake through sheer luck and will power. You even manage to practice after school, first one in and last one out like normal but definitely struggling more than usual. The coach even purposely took you out of some drills to keep you from overworking yourself. Even as you leave the gym ready to collapse you still find the energy to scold Iwaizumi for waiting for you again. However, that effort proved too much for you as you begin to fall, your body finally deciding to give up. Quick to react, Iwaizumi catches you, picks you up in his arms and begins to carry you home. You blush slightly at this action and try to resist, telling him to put you down. Iwaizumi only keeps a strong hold onto you until you finally lose enough energy to stop resisting. He carries you all the way to your room and commands you to stay in your room while he cooks dinner for you. Unfortunately, instead of relaxing like he hoped you would, you only got started on your weekend homework but at least you were sitting still. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, maybe into the early hours of the morning, Iwaizumi wakes up to hear your quiet, gasping sobs. He quietly heads over to you but you try to keep him away from you. "It's okay Hajime!" You try to speak between sobs. "I'm just tired, it's my worst subject, I need to get this done, go back to sleep, everything's fine-" 

"Everything is definitely not fine. " Iwaizumi raises his voice a little. "You're in tears right now and I don't blame you for that. I am only mad that you're trying push your feelings to the side, they're more important than that." Iwaizumi pulls you into his arms and this time you don't resist. "Just try to calm down, you were working too hard right now." You were able to stop crying enough to speak a little more clearly. "I'm sorry Hajime, but it just feels like my brain is ready to explode and I still have so much other work to do and I'm so tired but I have so much to get done and my eyes feel so heavy but I need to finish this chapter-"

Iwaizumi shushes you before he calmly says, "It's time for you to go to sleep." You immediately panic at the thought and try to say otherwise. "I can't, I have to get this done now or-"

"It'll still be there tomorrow morning." Iwaizumi tries to reassure you. "You'll have plenty of time tomorrow-"

"NO!" You almost scream as you pull away from him. Tears come to your eyes again. "I can't do that Hajime! I still have so much to do, this work isn't even a quarter of it and I know I have a hard time with this work but that's why I need to get it done now! I get that you're worried about me but you don't understand! I have to work twice, maybe three times as hard because I'm top of the class! Yes it's taxing but it's what I have to do! I've always been able to get the best scores before and I can't just discontinue that! My peers, my teachers, my parents, everyone expects only the best out of me and that's what I have to give them! I know I'm capable so I have to do this even if it makes me feel like I'm ready to pull my hair out! And don't you even suggest I give up volleyball to make more time for schoolwork! I won't listen to a word of it! Volleyball is one of the only things I can do to de-stress and I love it more than anything else, you can't take that away from me! I know it seems like I have too much on my plate but I don't give a fuck! I'll keep up this routine until I die if I have to but so help me if you try to stop me I will not cease to resist you! In fact, why do even hang out with me Hajime? There must be plenty of other friends, other girls you could be spending your time with yet you waste it all on me! Don't you dare pity me Hajime, you know I'd sooner have you disappear from my life before I'd accept any pity from you! Honestly, if that's all you're here for you should just leave right now, dumbass! You deserve so much better than this, damnit!"

You collapse to the ground, and wait to for Iwaizumi to leave. There's no way anyone would stay with you after hearing that. The thought of him leaving makes your heart sink more. But Iwaizumi only pulls you to his chest once again, still speaking softly to you. "You're very pressured to be perfect. You work harder than anyone I know and I'm proud of you for that but I'm afraid you might work yourself to death one day. It's great to have top grades and all but that's not the only thing that defines you. You're a caring girl, always worried for others above yourself. Your an avid volleyball player, always reliable and confident. You do everything you can for the people you love even if you're feeling under the weather yourself. Most of all, you are my best friend who I would stand beside no matter how crazy you get." Iwaizumi means every word he says and it finally lets you take a deep breath to relax into his arms. He brings you to bed and you fall asleep together, peacefully, cuddling throughout the night.

* * *

 

The next day, after finishing the reading you were in the middle of last night, you and Iwaizumi head out to walk around the park. You do your best to avoid thinking about your work load and just focus on Iwaizumi, catching up with how his volleyball team is doing, listening patiently as he complains about Oikawa, secretly thinking how handsome he looks when he smiles.

You laugh, smile, and for the first time in a while, relax. You take a deep breath as you sit under the shade of a tree with Iwaizumi sighing in content. No words need to be said between the two of you as you sit together, Iwaizumi's hand over yours. Iwaizumi looks at you and couldn't be happier. 

Maybe he goes through a lot to help you but it all feels worth it to him in the end. He does whatever he can to support you because he loves it when you feel your best.


End file.
